A Sometimes Summer Life
by PennyNickel
Summary: What if Suze and Jesse were the same age? What if Suze knew Jesse? What if Jesse acted like a seminoraml teenager in the 21st century instead of the 19th? What if Jesse was alive from the beginning? What if Paul came into the picture?
1. Him

This was an english essay/shortstory thing, but I thought I might be able to change it into a fanfiction.

Lets catch you up to speed, Jesse is alive and 15, Suze is 15 and has met Jesse. Suze knows Paul, but wait for him, he comes in in a little while.

* * *

A Sometimes Summer Life

It was a great summer. I had my friends. I was happy. Once he came I was happy; whenever I was with him I was smiling.

But then the weeks went by, and I had to leave, and I wouldn't see him for a while. So we talked, took some pictures, hugged, said our good-byes, and I was off. I was leaving everything I loved, my beach, my house, my friends, and my new life. But in a little while all of that would change.

"Honey, could you come down here please?"

"What is it mom? I'm online."

"We have to talk, you and I."

"Umm…Ok gimme a sec…coming." I came down the stairs into the living room, and she was sitting there. "What's up?"

"We, Umm…there's no easy way to say this." She was stalling.

"Mom just say it."

"Um, well, here it is: Your dad… got a new job, well it's the same one, but in a new place. A bigger one really." She said really fast. I guess that's where I got that.

"Ok, great is that all?"

"Well, ya. Wow I didn't think you'd take it like that." She said taking a deep breath.

"Like what? Dad got a new office right?" Now I was freaking out.

"Yes, but…" She dragged out each letter.

"What else?"

"That new office…it's in Virginia." She said once again really fast.

"VIRGINIA!"I screamed.

"That's how I'd thought you'd take it."

"How else am I supposed to take it? I'm moving down South!"

"Honey calm down it's not for a little while…"

Then I realized it, he lives there. HE LIVES IN VIRGINIA! I might see him again.

"Mom? What town are we moving to?" I said really fast.

"Some town named Luray."

I ran upstairs as fast as I could. I pulled out the piece of paper that was in my drawer.

'Jesse DeSilva, 1869 Westbrook Road, Luray Virginia.' I screamed so loud my mom came to see what happened.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Nothing's wrong. You know what? Everything may just turn out all right."

**

* * *

**

So tell me how you like it! PLEASE review!

meg


	2. My new life

**not-usa-girl**- thank you!

**Nikkole14**- thanks, it getts better. Tehehehehehe

**nikki007**- Suze meetsJesse over the summer, then the summer ends, and Suze has togo back to her town and house (Suze lives were ever you want her to (in the US)), and Jessehas todo the same(he lives in Virginia).And Paul comes in a little later like 2 or 3 chaptersI think... THANKS!

Once again thank you guys so much for your reviews! Heres the next chapter:

* * *

Time passed. I was all packed, my friends had my number, screen names, and e-mail address. In only a few short days I'd be there with him. 

My mom thought it would be a good surprise if we were to spend my last summer in my old town, were I loved. My beach- I would see him-Jesse DeSilva.But, here was my dilemma: should I tell him I was moving into his town, be in the same school, and possibly in the same class? I made my decision.

Then I saw him. He was coming out of the water, to see me. He saw me walk onto the beach, onto the sand, and onto the crab that pinched my foot really hard. And then just like that, everything just went away. It didn't matter, any of it; I was there, he was there, we were there together. So we spent the next few weeks just doing the same as always.

During my time with Jesse we did alot of stuff. We hung out at the beach, went to the movies, and we fought some pretty weird ghosts.

"Hello." Jesse said to one ghost that we faced as we were coming out of the movies.

"Hello right back at you." Said the ghost.

"My names Jesse, and this is Susannah. What's yours?"

"It's-" He got cut off. He got sucked into a whirl of wind and smoke, but I had a felling that we would see him again.

Once my time was up, we did the same thing we had done before. We took pictures, hugged, said good-bye, and I was off again, but to a different house, a different state, a different town, and a different life, a Sometimes Summer Life.

* * *

Ok two things: 

one: the ending of this chapter is odd I know.

two: I need help: I need a name for this ghost guy. Send me a name, and a description of a guy you know you, then I'll add him in. The first to send me a name/description of a guy gets it. So hit that purple button and tell me who that lucky winner is!

m e g


	3. Jesse

**nikki007-** Suze met Jesse in, oh I dont know lets say North Falthouth, on New Silver Beach, on Cape Cod, MA, lol. That's were it's set in my mind (were they first meet). Then summer ends and Suze has to go to where she lives, and wait for school to end to go back (to the cape) to see Jesse. Like I said she can live anywhere you want her to (in the USA). But in this chapter it gives the one of like 4 hints (all VERY small)of where she lives.  
**iluvmeg- **Thanks! lol  
**DARKrosePRINCESS- **Thanks! He sounds HOT!  
**not-usa-girl- **Thats great thanks for the guy!  
**Elmer's Girl- **Ha, thanks I didn't really get that, I'm kinda on no brai mode, Ihave these really BIG tests all this week, called MCAS, it stands for Massachusetts sumthin sumthin sumthin, and i dont really wanna kno what they stand for so i guess it doesn't matter. And I can't wait for that new story!  
Here you go!

* * *

"Miss. Padalecki?" 

"Yes, Mr. Murray?"

"Could you come out into the hall for a moment, please?"

"Sure. Class? Please finish your paper while I talk to your Vice Principal please."

It was the first day of school at Luray High, in Luray Virginia, and I had found out that Jesse, and I were in the same class. Anyway, my new Vice Principal, Mr. Murray, took me to my new class after our meeting, so I didn't get lost, or 'find my way into trouble like most of the other rotten apples from the upper East Coast,' or whatever. So when I got to my new class, they were writing a paper, my guess would have to be one of those 'What I did on my summer vacation' things that some teachers make you write.

So Miss. Padalecki came out into the hall with Mr. Murray, and me.

"Yes, Mr. Murray?"

"Well, Miss. Padalecki, we have a new student. This is Susannah Simons." He said, looking at me.

"Suze." I said.

"Hello Suze, nice to meet you." She seemed very cheery.

"Do you need anything else?" Mr. Murray asked, "No. OK, see you later."

After that Miss. Padalecki, and I walked into the classroom together.

When I first walked into the classroom no one looked up, but as soon as I walked in I saw him there, in the middle of the room, Jesse. DeSilva.

"Class, we have a newer student," At that moment some people looked up, some people meaning not Jesse. "her name is Suze Simons." At that he perked right up, and at that same moment I had a really big smile on my face, and I couldn't stop it from showing.

* * *

Hope you like it, the ghost guy is coming up soon.

AND I know that these aren't the right teachers, but what is right anyway?

Just so you all know, THIS Jesse is based on a guy I met in North Falmouth, on New Silver Beach, on Cape Cod MA. He also lives in Virginia, butI don't kno what town (Sad)(. BUT, he's REALLY cute (happy!)! )

And that (sad)/(happy) thing I got from this show Gilmore Girls, for any of you guys who watch that show, it's the episode when Lor Lai (sp?) get $75,000 from her dad cuz the thing with some property. YYAAA I have too much time on my hands... for now, OH and just so you all know, since I DO have so much time on my hands, I havelike, either the whole, or half of the story al ready written out, but I computer gotmessed up, and lost all of the typed stuff, soI have to typw it again, but it'sthursady so that means, Since a little guy whos SO great isn't in town I'll type it tomorrow, and put them in the right chapters so if I do lose it again I'll have it here already, andyou would have to wait as long,even though it's only been like two or three days. What I said about have to much time on my hands, is re-enstated.  
OH ya, Cody's gonna be the ghost guy.  
m e g


	4. Picnic on the beach

**nikki007-** I had to use your guy, you were the first to enter one, and i never go back on my promises... most of the time. And yeah, I'll use as Cpdy's GF, I need somethig to explane his dissapeing act, because so for all I have is monkeys, really big, invisble monkeys. Thanks for the review for this chapter, I had to delete it, then re-enter it cuz, even thoguht I don't remember what I said in the first half of the chapter, but I did so thanks anyway,I had to add the poem, it is Jesse THANKS!

**Secret Agent Angel- **Yes.I am a Jared Padalecki, and CMM fan, you were the first to coment on that... Just so you all don'tknow who Jared Padalecki is, he's Dean form Gilmore Girls,and if you've never seen Gilmore Girls, he's the brown haired god from HOUSE OF WAX, a new horror flim, hereat least, and if you dontknow that, then Google him. Hehehe

**Jeese's Querida-** Thank you, Here it is

* * *

When lunch came around he was waiting for me by the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"And a happy hello to you too." I said.

"So?"

"This is my town now."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"That I was moving here?"

"No, that you bought new shoes. Ya that you moved here."

"I wanted things to be the way they used to be, at the beach."

"I guess I can get that."

He walked me down to the cafeteria, but after that he stayed away.

Once my birthday came around he was starting to get back to his old self.

Then on my birthday, as I walked into class, I noticed that everyone but Jesse was crowed around my desk. I looked at him with a 'what the hell is going on here' look, and all he did was shrug. I parted everyone away, and there on my desk were flower petals, and a poem that read:

Today is your birthday  
So, please say  
Yes  
Oh, yeah, and wear a nice dress

I turned to him, stared a little, nodded my head yes, then he just smiled at me, and I have to say I was melting.

After he picked me up from my house, he took me out to dinner, and not some place fancy, it was a picnic on the beach. Once I saw it my heart skipped.

Once we finished eating we talked. Jesse, and I were just there, watching the ocean just like we had three months ago when I was leaving to come to my Sometimes Summer Life. (A.N: Stupid, yes I know but, I was watching a really sad type movie and I was in a cutesy type mood thing, so now it's there).

* * *


	5. Cody

Jesse and I were walking on the beach holding hands, when our little ghost buddy popped in.

"So buddy _(A.N: yeah buddy)_, what's your name? You got sucked away the last time."

WOW did he look good in that light. And I wasn't takin bout Jesse either. GOD he was a hunk _(A.N: Yeah… THANK YOU nikki007)_. His shirt was torn a little so you could see his GREAT abs _(A.N: but Jesse doesn't have those GREAT worker abs we came to love, because he's alive, and healthy LOL)_, shinny white teeth, so he had a great smile, he had dark brown eyes, light brown hair, and he had an olive complexion that made him tan. Wow, why didn't I notice any of it before?

So I stood there, smiling, getting lost in his eyes, thinking what he might have been like when he was alive. Then it hit me he was dead, I needed to help him.

"So what's your name?" I finally asked after I broke of the trans.

"I already asked that Querida." Jesse said.

"Right, sorry." I blushed.

"I don't' have much time." He said hurriedly. "She's after me. My name i-"

Then once again he got sucked a way. Jeez. Who ever she is 'she' is mean. _(A.N: sorry nikki007 I'll explain later! Your her, but I know how to explain it dont worry, your going to be nice!)_

After Jesse and I talked about that a little, we stared walking again. So we walked, and talked. It was 10:00 again, so he walked me home, and kissed me good night.

"Good night Querida."

"Good night Jesse." I said very happily.

"Good night." He said again as he walked back out towards the street, even though I wanted him to stay.

So I went up stairs. Brushed my teeth, then went to sleep

"SUZE…SUZE…SUZE!"

"Whoa. What?"

"Wake up."

"Why?"

"Querida?"

"OH! Hi Jesse."

"Who was calling me?"

"I don't know, I thought you could maybe tell me."

"I can't sorry. What time is it?" Then I noticed that we were where I hated. And someone took us when we were sleeping, so Jesse was in his pjs. Well, not really pjs, more like a big white T-shirt, and boxers. Happy birthday to me! _(A.N: LOL!)_

Then we were sent back to our beds, and I fell back to sleep.

"IT'S CODY!"

"AHH!" Whoa what was that? Wait. Ghost guy comes then he gets taken away.I get called to shadow land, and get sent back. CODY is the ghost guy! HA! I figured that one out!

Ok so I realize, thatI need to add more ghost stuff, and more Queridas, so I'll work on that.

m e g


	6. I'm glad your here

**DancinSweethart- **It's South to me! (And where ((in my mind)) Where Suze lives, used to that it.

**nikki007- **I'm glad you like it!

* * *

After we walked back to where the picnic was set up, Jesse pulled me into one of those yawning, putting his arm around me things. We just stayed that way for a couple of minutes. 

"Jesse?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"'I dunno know, I like you, and I thought you liked me too…"

"Oh, I do, but why did you avoid me for three months?"

"I was scared."

"What? Why?"

"You know what? I have no idea. I guess it was because what I wanted was always out of my reach. Me, and you together over the summer was great **(A.N: GO JESSE! LOL!)**, but it was only for a little while. I guess that's why I stayed away, I still wasn't used to the fact that you weren't leaving in a few weeks. And after that I wouldn't see you again."

"Well I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to the beach this summer, but I'm not moving."'

"What? No! You have to come to the beach"

"Why?"

"It's the only place where we can be really alone." Did he just say what I thought he said? Let's see/hear that again. 'It's the only place where we can be really alone.' 'Really alone.' HA he did say that, just checking… "Here, there's your mom, and dad, then there's my mom, brother, and sister, also we have to be at our houses by 10:00. At the beach we can stay out until 11:30, and we are really alone," Ha he said it again! "no parents, no brothers, no sisters."'

"Yeah, but what can I do?"

"Come with me."

"Come with you where?"

"To the beach, you can stay with me, and my family."

"I dunno know. If I was gonna go back to the beach I'd take a day off to go up and see all of my old friends, and hang out up there. If they knew I was going back up their way, they'd be mad if I didn't go up to see them."

"Well maybe, for a week, you and your mom could get a house and go up to see your old friends for a day." He said with a lot hope in his voice.

"My mom couldn't stay for just a week, you know she loves the beach to much **(A.N: Yeah she does - luv you mom!)**."

"Yeah, but I want you there with me this summer."

"Let me figure it out, we still have eight months."

"OK, but I'm really happy you're here Querida." He said into my hair.

"Me too."

That's when it happened. He kissed me, not some little peck on the cheek either, it was a long and hard kiss, **(A.N: even thought we know that our Jesse would have never done this. Hehehe) **and if it wasn't 9:55 it would have gone longer.

* * *

Please R&R PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!  
m e g 


	7. Baseball, Lobster, and cute outfits

**Nikkole14 - **She met Jesse at a beach, ( while Suze lived somewhere else), then she had to move, and she moved to Jesse's town

**nikki007-** Thanks.I have some ideas for you, for the people who don't know, she's Cody's girlfriend, I tryed emailing you my ideas, but i don't know what happened,my ideascame back to me, so if you could, email me, and I 'll send you the ideas.

* * *

"Hey cutes." 

"Hey sweets. What's up?" **(A.N: Oooohhh, how ccuuttee they have pet names. Lol)**

"Nothing. I have a baseball game today, you want to come?" I think it's so cute how he annunciates everything. **(A.N: annunciate for all of you people who don't know what it means, not that all of you should, it's like instead of saying wanna he'll say want to or like you speak so fast that people can understand what your saying… I do that A LOT) **

"Practice or game?"

"Game. Does it matter?"

"Yes it does, Lobster." **(A.N: A nickname of a kid I know, whos real name is Nick.)**I said jokily. "If it's a game I can't wear a cute outfit."

"But I like the cute outfits." He said with a grin **(A.N: that's the Jesse we all want. Lol) **"Why can't there be a cute outfit?"

"Because you'll be distracted, you always are, and honestly it's like minds not in the game."

"Well my minds in the game, it's my body that's not." **(A.N.: Go Jesse WOO you do that now…)**

"Shut up." I said giving him a little shove on the shoulder.

"OK, fine, but I can't unless I get something first."

"What ever." I said giving him a kiss.

"Thank you very much."

"Hey, that's not shutting up."

* * *

I know it's short but wait untill two more chapters for the really good stuff... I've said to much, the monkies are after me, (re-read and find out what the hell I'm talking about)  
R&R, please people I only have gotten (so far, as of may 19th 2005, aroung 3:34 pm) 2 reviews!  
m e g 


	8. Guess who?

**Jeese's Querida-** Thanx, when I first heard his name I thought he was kidding, then he showed me his baseball hat, that said Lobster on the side, he looked really cute in it hehe.

**Nikkole14- **I, being weird that I am, have written almost the whole story, so all I have to do is upload, then add it to the story.

**nikki007 -**thanx, I can't wait to see what the others in fanfictionland will say when I post the part that your in. Hehe.

* * *

"Good game Lobster." 

"Yeah, practice tomorrow."

"Game dinner, Paul's **(A.N: It's a pizza place don't worry… yet hehehe)**tonight, be there."

"I will." Jesse said as he was walking away form his team, and towards me.

"So why do they call you Lobster again?"

"If I told you once I've told you a hundred times." He said sighing.

"Well, then tell me twice, and a hundred and one times."

"Fine. It's because when come to my practices I'm always sunburned, and red." **(A.N: Don't ask…)**

"Right, Right."

"You coming to Paul's?"

"It's a game dinner, for the team, so no."

"Aww, come on Susannah it'll be f-" He got cut off.

"SUZE!" Oh crap. I'd know that voice anywhere. But why, why was he here now. Why now?

"Susannah who is that?" Jesse asked.

"Umm…Well…Umm…"

"Susannah, answer the question."

"I…ah…He's…um…well."

* * *

Hehehe cliffy.  
Can you stand it?  
m e g 


	9. My boyfriend

SO HERE'S - DAMN IT'S THE MONKIES AGAIN RRRUUUNNN!

* * *

"Hey Suze. I came he-" he also got cut, because at that moment Jesse figured out who the mystery man was. He had seen pictures of my old friends, and the mystery man was in a lot of them. And in those pictures, we were always holding hands, or his arm was around me. So I guess, well I knew that Jesse got defensive, or jealous, or whatever. He put his arm around me waist, and pulled me closer to him. I swear if I didn't notice that my old boyfriend had brought my old friends with him here, Jesse would've started something. 

"Oh, My, God. Rachel, Kelly, Gina, Cee Cee." We hugged and stuff. We hadn't seen each other for about six months. We talked on the phone, emailed, and instant messaged each other, but it wasn't the same as talking to the actual person. "What are you guys doing here?" **(A.N: I had to add some friends)**

"Paul brought us." They said.

"Right, Paul. Speaking of which…PAUL WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I-"

"You know what don't answer that, I don't really wanna hear it."

After that I noticed that Jesse was starting to walk off.

"Jesse. Sweets, wait."

"Don't sweets me."

"Wait, did I miss the memo?"

"Susannah just stop. Stop what your saying."

"Stop what? What did I do?"

"Why are they here?"

"I have no idea. Didn't you see me, I didn't know what to say to you."

"Yeah, I noticed. So what, is he still with you, or something?"

"NO! I'm with you. And I don't wanna be with be with him. I wanna be with you." Then I remembered a song by Avril Lavigne… **(A.N:GOTTCHA!)**

"Well go tell that to your fan club, because they don't know that."

"What am I suppose to do?"

"Send them back."

"Just tell me how was I suppose to know that he was coming here? He didn't tell. And if he's here with his parents, for some reason, and he brought my old friends for another, I can't just send them packing. Now can?"

"Susannah don't get mad at me. I didn't do anything. He's the one trying to steal MY girlfriend."

O K. So he just said I was his girlfriend. And he never said that before. **(A.N: And thats the Jesse we all know.) **

"Well if you feel that strongly, you should do something about it." I said with a smile.

"Like what?" he said as I was slipping my hands around his neck, apparently he didn't get it.

"Well he doesn't know that I'm going out with you, my boyfriend, so you should show him." I said once again with a smile.

"Oh, OK." He said put his arms around my waist, and pulled me closer, and gave me a great kiss.

* * *

Is it short? I can't tell 

O K so in**_29 days_**I'm going to MY beach, which is funny, because the origanal of this story (which I got an A- on) is based where I am going, and I'm going to see the kid that Jesse is based on in my story, his nick-name is Lobster, his real name is Rob, and he lives in Virgina.

m e g


	10. Who the guy is

Thank you to my faithful reviewers, you know who you are, and to the rest of y'all, your just out there, but if your gonna review, well I'll just shut up now.  
Iknow it been a while, sorry, and to you who keep reviewen THANK YOU, asI said before, and please review, some ghost stuff is comin upI promise

* * *

"So, Suze. Who was that guy?" Cee Cee asked as soon as Jesse 

"He's a friend. Right?" Rachel hoped.

"No Rachel, I had just met him on the street. Well Duh, he's my friend."

"A very good friend." Kelly pointed out.

"Yes a very good friend. He's the guy I told you about like two years a go."

"O H, him, WOW you didn't exaggerate." Gina said with a grin.

"Get all of those thoughts I know your thinking out of your head, he's MINE!"

* * *

VERY VERY VERY shortI know thats why the next chapter is up  
butI still need reviews people!  
m e g 


	11. uumm

NOT THE MONKIES **AGAIN**!

* * *

We went back to my house and talked. We talked about everything. Boys, school, why they were here, and Oh did I mention boys?" 

"So… guys why are you here?" Way to be subtle Suze.

"Paul said he was coming here, and if we wanted to come with him we could." Rachel said.

"Oh, O K." I answered, and then it was dropped.

After that I told them everything. About Jesse, about our first date, about how he just called me his girlfriend, about how offensive he got when he saw Paul, and about how I might like him more than like, like him.

On the same subject of boys, Cee Cee said she was going out with our friend Adam, Kelly was in an on, off relationship with this Dave kid. And for Gina she just broke up with the latest Mr. Perfect.

We hung out for the rest of the day, and some of the night. They left my house around 9:45 pm. And I knew that Jesse wouldn't get home form his game dinner till 10:30, 10:45, so I had some time to my self to do whatever before I would call him to talk.

But, as I was thinking over the day my phone rang. I picked it up after the first two rings, not knowing who it could be, and deciding if I even should answer it.

"Hello?"

"Suze? It's Paul."

"O h, hi. What's up?"

"Nothing here, what about you?"

"Well I'm just trying to figure our what's wrong with my oldest, best, and ex-boyfriend." **(A.N: Yes they were friends and new each other for a while.)**I practically yelled at him.

"Whoa, back up. What did I do?"

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to see my oldest, best, and apparently ex-girlfriend."

"But why now? And why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well it was." I said tiredly.

"And not just for you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Whoa sorry, it just that you weren't the only one who was surprised, that's all."

"Wait, who else was surprised?"

"Well me, and so was your boyfriend."

My stomach fell. He sounded so hurt, but he knew that we weren't going out anymore, so then why did I feel so bad?

We talked until 10:36, someone else was calling me.

It was Jesse. He wanted to know who was on the other line, and I had never lied to him before, and I didn't want to start now.

"It was Paul."

"Paul?"

"Yeah, Paul the kid who came to your game. You remember, don't you?"

"Yeah, I was trying to forget about it, but it didn't work."

"Oh sorry."

"Well it's not like you invited him here right?"

"OF COURSE NOT! Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"No. I don't think your stupid at all, most of the time." He said jokily.

"Hey. That's not funny. I can wupp your ass in math any day!"

"You want to bet?" Jesse and I were the two smartest kids in our math class. We were always comparing our tests, homework, and all that other great math stuff. **(A.N.: This actually goes on with me and my old crush, excepted now I'm getting smarter! Hehe)**

"Yeah. Let's see… if I win I get…a…" I said with a smile, and then I realized he couldn't see the smile.

"How about a kiss from your boyfriend?"

"Good price. And if you win?"

"A kiss, and a promise that at the next game, practice, and game dinner that you go to, you have to wear a 'cute outfit'" **(A.N: I'll wear a cute outfit to anything you want Jesse. Lol!) **

"Then I get something else too."

"Fine. How about three kisses from your boyfriend, and one school dance?"

"Fine, but I get to pick the dance, and what you're wearing to it."

"O K, but I get to pick the 'cute outfit.'"

"Maybe… only if I give you guidelines."

"Done."

"O K. so the next test, or quiz, who ever gets the better grade wins!" I said like a game show host.

* * *

R&R people!  
I'm going to the cape in**11** days WOOT WOO!  
m e g 


	12. Jess

Thank you my reviewers! happy summer!

* * *

When Jesse and I met up the next day, we went to our favorite stop, Mocha Java.** (A.N: This is real coffee place where I live, it has the best coffee and stuff!)** We got there, ordered our coffee, and got a table. We were there for oh, about one minute before our ghost buddy showed up, but this time he wasn't alone. He was with a girl, my guess would have to be the girl would kept on sucking him away 

"Yes." I said to the girl.

"We need your help." She said

"The only one who needs help is Cody. He's the one who is being sucked away, and my guess would be by you." I said hotly.

"Yeah, but you don't know the whole story." She said trying not to lose her cool.

She explained everything. How P-

Wait you need to know something first. You see Jesse wasn't the only boyfriend who could see ghosts, yeah Paul can see ghost too. **(A.N: I added that for kicks I don't know I'm bored kinda) **

Anyway, how Paul had blackmailed her into working for him. She wouldn't go into detail on what he was blackmailing her for, how Cody and her were going out before they died, and how they died. She did say that when she was working for Paul he put her underneath a trans and does whatever he says, and it usuallyinvolvesCody, which is why he got sucked away. But that still didn't explain why he was blackmailing her.

"But that still doesn't explain why he's blackmailing you." I said after hearing the story.

"All we know is that it has to do with you." Cody said pointing to me.

"What did you say your name was again?" Jesse asked like the gentleman that he was.

"I didn't it's Jess."

"OK, do you remember what you do when your under that trans?" Jesse asked another question.

"No, and Cody doesn't either, because once he comes to me he gets put under the same trans."

* * *

Sorry that took me longer thanI said it would to put it up, and to continue this story I need at least 3 reviews please!  
I know its alittle short , so I'll update as soon as I get the reviews!  
m e g 


	13. tests, cute out fits, and homework

Whenever Jesse saw Paul he got really upset. Even when Jesseheard the name Paul, even if it wasn't that Paulhe would get very tense, and protective, like he would hold me closer, and tighter to him, not that I'm complaining **(A.N: I know I wouldn't be)**.

All I wanted to do was say 'Whoa caveman put down that club!' all he was doing was showing his mark and annoying me a lot, because there are three Pauls,and every time someone would talk to them he'd smile at me, or pass me a note just to ask how I was doing.

We had a math test. We were getting it back today. I threw one question completely so he would win, because a) the dances here suck, b) I couldn't care less what I wear to his baseball things, and c) I didn't feel like winning.

So when we got our test back I knew that I got one wrong, and what the right answer is so I can get half of the points later, but I got a 95, and he got a 97. So either he threw a question, or he really got one wrong, and I think it was the first of the two choices.

We decided that he would come over today after school, to do homework, "homework", and pick out the outfits I'm going to wear to the game, practice, and dinner.

* * *

Thank you reviewers! and I'm not gonna ask for any reviews, thanx LordLanceahlot, your right. It's short I know sorry I needed some fluff, and really thats all that is besides the last part it's kinda a semi key part 

schools out!

m e g


	14. The Slaters

THANK YOU REVIEWERS

HAVE GREAT SUMMER EVERYONE!

* * *

Our perfect plan was destroyed by the time we got into my house. 

I'll give you one guess why.

If you said Santa sorry try again.

If you said Paul pat yourself on the back.

As I was walking up my driveway I noticed a car in the driveway that didn't belong to my parents. I thought it was nothing and went to go inside with my baby.

When I walked into the house, and I noticed that some people where talking to my parents in the other room, and I knew those voices, as soon as I figured out who they were I froze, but it was to late my mom had heard me come in, and called my to come see the Salters. They were all there Jared, Melissa, and Paul **(A.N:I cant remember ifthe book evergavethe namesof Paul's parents.)** they had brought good news with them too. Mr. Salter got transferred here! Pauls moving into my school, into my class, and into the desk next to me. WOO WHO!

Great just as things between Jesse and me were about completely cooled off, here comesPaul who ALWAYS gets what he wants, when he wants it.

And apparently he wants me back.

* * *

Its short, I know so review, and you'll get more chapters.  
m e g 


	15. Paul, 4 weeks, my house?

SoI was being really stupid, any time I used Paul's last name, i spelled it wrong, it's Slater not Salter, right? well I put Salter, so excuse the mistake please! thanx

* * *

If four adults weren't there I thinkJesse would have started pounding something, anything. He was so upset, mad, and most of all hurt. He thinks ifPaul moves here he'll try to get me back, well I don't think he's wrong.

Oh, and I didn't tell you the best part, dear old Paul needs a place to stay while his parents go back to their old house and pack everything up, and guess whos parents offered to host him while his parents are doing that? Once again, one guess.

If you said Santa's again, it's summer if you haven't noticed.

If you said mine your two for two, good for you! (That rhymed which it wasnt suppose to)

4 weeks of Paul, in the room next to mine, how F-U-N!

* * *

R&R please.  
m e g 


	16. all Paul and no play makes Suze mean

Thank you my faithfull reveiwers! (only two of them so far, even though some of you may be on vaction, who knows?) this ones for you- Mrs. Nikki Slater! 4:30 and 1:30 AM!

* * *

"Paul!" I screamed once Jesse had left, and my parents were walking Paul's parents out to their car. 

"Yes sweetie?" he said happily.

"What the hell do you think your doing?"

"Why Susannah, Susannah what reason is there for you to be upset?"

"God, you haven't changed one bit Paul."

"Why thank you Susannah. I'm touched."

"That wasn't meant as a good thing."

"Well that's how it was taken."

"Skip the act, what do you want with Jess and Cody?" he gave me a weird and puzzled look all at the same time, I love that lo- wait Suze pull your self together, he's Paul, the enemy get over him.

"What ever do you mean?" He said finally.

"Why are you blackmailing her, then putting her in a trans to make her do what ever you want her to."

"Well I haven't been doing a very good job since I don't have you yet."

"But why?"

"Isn't it obvious? Well it's be- well you can figure it out later can't you?"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Exactly what I said."

"Paul, why don't you follow me, and I'll show you to your room." My mom said as soon as she walked back inside from walking Paul's parents out. "Susie be a dear and bring up Paul's bag."

"Oh, no Mrs. Simon **(A.N: I guess she's still married to Suze's dad)**, I couldn't let Susie do that, I'll do it. It's fine with me."

"Gee, thanks Paul what would we ever do with out you?" I asked.

"Suze." My mom said.

"Ok." After that I went upstairs and closed my door.

At about 10:45 I heard aknock at my door.

"What do you what now, Paul?"

"Is it supposed to be Paul?"

"Jesse!" Apparently my hearing sucks because Jesse was knocking at my window, which is on the other side of the room from my door. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Oh no, that doesn't sound good.

"Suze?"

"Hi Jess. I-" She looked weird. "Jess what's wrong?"

"Suze? Come." Then she grabbed me by the shoulder and yanked me as she took me to the best place in the world. Yeah Right!

* * *

I luv the next chapter so R&R Mrs. Nikki Slater!  
meg 


	17. hell on earth

The monkies have turned into jellyfish! Run for the hills! What the hell am I talking about?

* * *

"Erg! Paul what the hell?" 

"No, this isn't hell. This is heaven, for me."

"Shut up, why am I here?"

"Because, Suze, we were meant to be together."

"If we were meant to be together I wouldn't have broken up with you, and I wouldn't be dating Jesse."

"All roads have bumps."

"What?"

"Never mind, its just that I know that once you get over that cowboy, you'll want to come back to me, but I may not want you back. That is what this is your chance to get me back. Take it or leave it."

So I thought for a minute, and then it hit me reverse psychology.

"Sure I'll take it." So then I went over to him, like I was going to kiss him, but I wasn't, and just as I was about to stop with the kiss, and about to start with the beating his ass, guess who popped in? Once again, one guess.

If you said the Easter Bunny, your wrong.

If you said Jesse, good for you!

"Susannah, no, this is too much, good bye."

"JESSE! NO!" I was running after him, but he popped out. "Paul? Help. I can't breathe."

* * *

Ok soI dont know why but the last line in this story is the most favorite thingI have ever written  
R&R  
meg 


	18. I Love You

thank you for the reviews!  
chris (drool) rob (drool the nile) ryan (little drool) cody (hehehe)

* * *

When I woke up I was in my bed, I guess Paul set me back to after I- OH MY GOD! Jesse! I got up as fast as I could. Once I got up I couldn't help but feel sick to my stomach. Jesse broke up with me last night not only that but I broke his heart, I think he loved me, and I think I loved him back. 

I went over to Jesse's house as soon as I was able to move fast enough so I wouldn't have to talk to Paul.

"Hello Mrs. De Silva, is Jesse home?"

"Hold on Susannah let me check." She said as she ushered me into the front hall. As soon as she was out of sight I leaned up against the wall so I could stand because at that point I was having some difficulty with that, I heard footsteps, so I stood up again.

"I'm sorry Susannah he's not here right now you should come back later." But, when she went upstairs I heard her taking to Jesse so I know he was up there.

"Please Mrs. De Silva, I really, really need to talk to him. It's really urgent."

"Well if you really do then come with me." She took me upstairs to Jesse's room, knocked on the door and said "Jesse can I come in? I have some clothes from the laundry."

"Yeah sure mom. Come on in." He replied. He sounded sad, really sad, like depressed almost.

"Oh, yeah and Susannah is here to see you." She added as we entered his room, which is usually warm, friendly, and filled with light, was now dark, un-welcome, and un-kind.

"Mom, I told you I wasn't home."

"Well Susannah said it was urgent."

"I'm sure" I heard him mutter under his breath.

"Well I'll leave you two alone to talk."

"Thanks Mrs. D." After she left, things got bad.

"What do you want?" Jesse asked mealy.

"Jesse just hear me out."

"No, you know what I'm not, no one said that you had to kiss him, no one held you there, you could've poofed out of there anytime but you didn't. And you know what I don't want to hear it." That's the first time I heard Jesse that mead before, he was never like that. But, I deserved it, really hurt him.

"Jesse, I deserved that I really hurt you." I said weakly, at the end of his speech I started to cry a little, I was going to lose him so, that's the only thing I could do. "I just wanna say-"

"Susannah, what did I just say?" Ok so now I wasn't crying I was sobbing.

"I know Jesse, I know I'm sorry, but you popped in at a bad moment and-"

"Nombre de Dios, Susannah save your sob story for Paul because he's yours and you're his, so I have nothing to do with you anymore. Now leave." By this point I was blubbering.

"Ok Jesse, Bye, I'm sorry I hurt you so badly, I love you." I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, still balling my eyes out, got into the car and drove home, I ran straight into my room, slammed the door and did nothing but cry into my pillows all day.

Then at about 10:45 there was a knock at my door

"GO AWAY! The world sucks, I suck, and I…" But it didn't matter because my visitor came in anyway.

* * *

hope you like only a few chapters left! R&R!  
meg 


	19. I was always right about Paul

2 weeks left on my vaction down here

* * *

As soon as he knocked on the door he basically broke it down coming in, he ran over to my bed, kissed me on the check and said, "Mi amor para siempre y siempre." **_(A.N:My love for ever and always)_**

"Jesse." Was all I could say because at that moment I fell, and fell, and I kept on falling. Further and further down until I landed in some ones arms.

"Jesse?"

"Jesse? That cowboy? PUH-LEASE!" I hope you can figure out who is was on your own.

"Paul please I can't, I really can't, just let me go, please I'll do anything."

"Anything?" Shit, why did I say that? That word is going to be the death of me.

"Ok first, you have to…"

"Kick your ass?" Which is just what I did I pushed myself out of his arms, and tried to think of where Jesse was, where ever it was it was the safest place I could think of. But, it didn't work.

"Ah, you found out what you cant do. Good."

"Paul please let me go. Please. If you really care about me, just let me go, let me be happy."

"Oh, but you see you can be happy here, here you can get anything you want besides the cowboy, or an escape."

"This place aint gonna make me happy then, those are the two things I want most in the world."

"Well if you fulfill what you said before, then maybe I'll let you go."

"O K, but I get Jesse first."

"Oh, you want an audience, fine by me." Then Jesse appeared. I ran over to him as fast as I could.

"No Susannah, not again."

"What?"

"Why didn't you poof out of here?"

"Because I couldn't, watch." I tried it, go anyplace that wasn't here, or shadowland. And I ended up in my room. Oh shit, Paul let me out, so Jesse would break up with me again, and he would TRY to get me on the rebound.

I poofed back, but Jesse had already left.

"Paul?" I asked.

"Yes my love?"

"I can get anything I want here?"

"Yeah all you have to do is say 'my one true wish is…' then say what you want."

"Ok, good. My one true wish is that if Paul and I were meant to be together then kill me now." Then Paul screamed because he thought we were meant to be together, but either way we wouldn't be able to be together because I would be dead. But, nothing happened.

"Os, so we're NOT together, now and it's killing me inside that Jesse and I aren't together so, my one true wish is to have how I feel on the inside affect me on the outside as well."

As soon as I stopped saying my wish a big black cloud came over me, then a red spirally cloud came down around me, just like the one that are in the exorcisms that I perform.

Now Paul screamed even louder than before. And then said. "My one true wish is for Suze to be truly happy." Then everything went away, the walls, the clouds, Paul. And I was in my room, Jesse was sitting in my window seat, and I heard my mom yell up the stairs, to Paul, it sounded like 'Paul your taxi's here.' Taxi?

So I ran into the hall, and noticed that Paul was packing up the last of his things.

"Paul what's going on?"

"Well since I want you to be happy, I'm leaving."

"The only reason I wasn't happy was because you weren't being yourself, you were being someone who wants to get me back because you couldn't have me, so stay, and be my FRIEND." I knew it wouldn't last long, but life's funny that way.

So when I left Paul he was unpacking, and I went back into my room where Jesse was still waiting for me.

"Sorry, but I'm here now." I said as I walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"That's ok your worth the wait." Then we started making out.

And I was so right about Paul.

* * *

R&R  
meg 


	20. Perfect

Thank you for the 2 reviews!

* * *

The next few weeks just got worse, Jesse and Paul would battle for me; one day Jesse would do this great thing, then the next day Paul would use his money to an advantage. 

One day I just got so sick of it.

"Both of you stop!" I yelled.

"What's wrong Querida?" Jesse asked.

"What's wrong? What's wrong! I'll tell you what's wrong!" I was getting so mad and it's never a good thing to be around me when I'm mad. "You guys have been trying to one up each otherforweeks! You two just wont quit! But, now I'm gonna stop it!" Wow! That felt good to have them stop just to get at me for once in a month and a half. And then I said something really stupid. "Jesse you go over there." I said pointing to a bench on the other side of the courtyard which; is where we were eating lunch by the way, so everyone was staring at us. "Paul you come with me!" Jesse looked at me funny. Then I realized what I did, I took Paul over Jesse. So now I had to fix what I had started. Paul and I walked over to the opposite side of the courtyard so Jesse couldn't hear us.

"Paul what the hell! I thought we went over this a month and a half ago!"

"Suze, you and me, we were meant to be together."

"Oh, god, Paul, we went over this. No. No we weren't. If we were wouldn't be here remember?"

"Everyone needs time way from each other."

"Yeah, and every road has bumps too, well you know what people fix the bumps, and people hang out, and we've hung out, you stayed at my house for 4 weeks!"

"Ok sure but…" I couldn't believe the thing he did next, or me, he leaned in to kiss me, and I slapped him hard across the face. And this wasn't some I'm-a-girl-so-I-can't-slap-guys slap it was a I-can't-believe-that-my-brother-just-destroyed-my-favorite-CD-that-can't-be-replaced-because-it-was-discontined slap.

I could tell that Jesse wasn't trying to watch. But Jesse is Jesse. So after he Paul try to kiss me, I could see that he was looking, and was ready to kick ass, depending on what I did, whose. When he saw me slap him, he ran right over and socked Paul a good one. Right in the nose.

It was fun, in a way, until Paul retaliated. While still holding his nose, Paul punched Jesse a few times, then they started a huge fight. They started rolling on the ground while everything was hooting, and shouting 'FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!' And then somehow I got knocked on the ground, and someone punched me! I still don't know who it was.

So the fight was finally broken up, and we were all sent to the principal's office. Yes me, I know!

"I knew that this was going to be bad." Mr. Murray said. "Didn't I say after our first meeting Suze, that most of the rotten apples from the upper East Coast get in trouble. Didn't I?"

I nodded

"And you Jesse! Your one of our star players on our baseball team! And you…" He said pointing to Paul. "You, you, what is your name again?"

"Paul, sir."

"Your new, you shouldn't be getting into fights."

I kinda zoned out for oh, I dunno know, lets say 45 minutes, because the next time I noticed the clock it was 1:30, and we got in there around 12:45, then Mr. Murray started to say something about how he never wants to see us in here ever again. Then we all stood up. And as we were leaving I smiled at him and thought 'why was I here, I didn't do anything.'

And then he said. "People get blamed for things they did and didn't do." Then he shut the door and we walked out into the hallway. I thought that,I think... Hmmm

"Jesse." I said very carefully.

"What is it?" He said hotly (not as he's hot as in mad) as he turned to face me. I, carefully, again, wrapped my arms around him, and gave him a very big kiss.

After I came up for air I said."I stand by what I said a month and a half ago, I love you."

"I love you too Querida." He said with a smile.

After we kissed again, Paul must have gotten mad or something, so he had to fix that. "Suze?"

"What do you want?" I tried not to sound like if he said one wrong word I'd cut him up into a bunch of little pieces him, then burn the pieces of him.

Then he did the same thing I did to Jesse but he hugged me instead of kissing me.

"Thank you for the best year, 2 months, 4 days, 6 hours, 16 minutes of my life."

All at the same time I was freaked out and happy then I said. "Aaww you counted how long we were together for." I said with a 'Oh! Look at that CUTE puppy in the window' look.

"Naw, I just knew that we were going out for a year and a few months."

"Well it's the thought that counts."

I gave him a peck on the check, then a very small kiss on the lips, gave him another hug, and l left with Jesse. It was perfect.

* * *

R&R  
meg 


	21. The End

Thank you for the reviews! this is the last chapter, of this story. I know thatthis is really short, but this and the last chapter, sum up what happens, well most of it. Thank you and good night!

* * *

After everything was settled Paul made peace with Jess and Cody. As it turned out, they were running away to elope against their parents' wishes in Las Vegas. They were going to the airport, when they lost control of their car, and swerved into a big rig. 

So all five of us went to a chapel where they marry teens, and Jesse and I stood in for Cody and Jess weused their names, we said what they said, when they said it.

After they where married, we took then to families' houses, they said good-bye, and then they moved on.

We all went back to my house, well because, Paul had to start packing, and once he was in his room, Jess and I had some time to make up, well not make up really, more like make out, and other things… NOT THAT! Who do you think I am?


End file.
